Tentaciones peligrosas
by Kirai Yami
Summary: Len ha llegado a Tokio y conoce a HoroHoro. Después de quedar atrapados en el almacén, logran salir pero no que más remedio que dormir en la casa del Usui. Mal sumary. Hay LEMON, lean, lean.
1. Encuentro

Anime Shaman King **Tentaciones peligrosas**

Author Kirai-yami Asakura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Bueno, pues en esta ocasión me encuentro escribiendo una vez más un nuevo fic de Shaman King. Este fic es un HoroxLen y algo de LysergxHao y talvez hasta haya HaoxYoh -U para quien lo pida, y más adelante voy a poner Lemon y Lime. Este fic es de drama, suspenso y algo de sangre pero con algunos ligeros toques rosas ¬¬.

Shaman King no pertenece ni me pertenecerá ¬¬, pero yo ya aparté a Horo y a Len ¿eh, se que no ¬¬ (ni tampoco Liserguíto ni Hao ni Yoh ni Faustito T.T…-U).

Aviso importante: si son homofóbicos ni lo lean, es yaoi 100.

Bueno pues…a leer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1**: Encuentro

Era una bella mañana en la ciudad de Tokio. Era verano, las vacaciones habían comenzado y hacía un gran calor que obligaba a las personas a usa ropa ligera y consumir grandes cantidades de líquidos.

Hacía unos días que la familia Tao había llegado a esa gran ciudad y apenas terminaban de desempacar sus pertenencias. La familia proveniente de China había adquirido una gran vivienda grande y algo lujosa aunque no tanto a como estaban acostumbrados. El menor de los Tao, Len, estaba algo nervioso por su llegada y parecía estar muy fastidiado por el viaje, el clima, el ambiente y por tener que desempacar todas sus cosas. Era un jovencito sumamente apuesto, de ojos verde dorado y cabello púrpura. Su estatura era baja. Se sentó en un sofá algo molesto, era demasiado notorio, no podía disimularlo con facilidad.

-que ocurre, haz estado de esa manera desde que llegamos, incluso antes de que viniéramos de China…- pregunta una mujer con vestimentas tradicionales de su región y con el cabello del mismo color que el del jovencito, todo indicaba que ella era su madre, de nombre Lan Tao.

Volteando la cabeza hacía ella y percatándose de que se acercaba a el

- mamá, sabes que yo no quería viajar inútilmente de China a un país extraño como este, no teníamos por que venir, eso es lo que me molesta…

La mujer lo mira firmemente, baja la mirada al piso y la regresa hacía su hijo. Con su tan acostumbrado abanico chino, mientras surge un momento de silencio en el lugar se dispone a responder- sabes bien que tu padre ha adquirido muy buenos negocios en este país, Japón es un país más eficiente que China y aunque en China haya mucho trabajo, el dinero es mal pagado. Nuestro país está sufriendo una crisis de la que no sale y que mejor que exportar nuestro productos a países ricos como este y además…

-…además mi abuelo necesita seguir con su tratamiento en este país por que cuentan con mayor equipo médico, eso ya lo sé... pero yo no quería venir a vivir un tiempo a este lugar, lo siento tan ajeno a mi…

La mujer se sienta a su lado y lo abraza, en la habitación hay otro momento de silencio, Len solo mira la pared, Lan tiene los ojos cerrados. En ese momento, la puerta se abre y entra una joven de unos 18 años de nombre Jun Tao. Sonriendo, la bella chica de cabello verde y también portando un traje Chino negro con un gran dragón confeccionado finamente.

-hola! mi papá los mando llamar para informarnos algo, dijo que nos estaría esperando abajo en el jardín

(N/A: por cierto, yo tengo un vestido igualito al de Jun que porté en una de las pasadas convenciones de la Mole y la TNT, pero no se dejen engañar, aunque parece un diseño sencillo no lo es nadita, lo digo yo que lo confeccioné solita, solita, no me ayudó nadie, ahí estaba yo día y noche cosiendo y terminaba con los dedos pinchados, malvados, T.T, bueno, pero creo que eso no le importa a nadie ¬¬, continuemos -)

Len se levantó de su lugar seguido de su madre. Los tres se dirigieron hacía el jardín donde sería la reunión de la familia. Los pasillos que recorrían eran largos y aunque la casa era grande y lujosa aun lucía fachosa y descuidada.

Lan -hija, exactamente para que nos quiere tu padre?

Jun -francamente no lo sé pero me imagino que es para informarnos sobre los negocios que va a hacer…

Len- pues solo nos hace perder el tiempo… a propósito, donde está el abuelo?

Jun- se encuentra con mi padre… noto que sigues algo molesto, por que no quieres permanecer en este lugar? Por que te molesta mucho?...

Len- lo que pasa es que no me agrada nada este lugar…uu

Lan--- pues espero que pronto te consigas nuevos amiguitos en la escuela en la que te acabo de inscribir, ya verás que harás muchos amiguitos nuevos y los traerás a la casa…

Len—que dices! Ya me inscribiste en una escuela de Tokio!

Jun- -…

Lan— y también espero que pronto te consigas una bonita novia , jo, jo, jo!. -

(N/A: han notado que la mamá de Len tiene sus momentos serios pero también sus momentos alegres, más en el manga, - por eso esa familia me cae tan bien, además de que ella y Len tienen un gran parecido, ni modo que no se parecieran ¬¬, waa! quisiera que me adoptaran T.T)

Len—pero por que me inscribiste en una escuela de Tokio! Yo no quiero tener ningún tipo de contacto con más gente de aquí, la única razón por la que vine fue por que ustedes me obligaron a venir para ver como mi padre administraba sus negocios, yo no voy a ir a esa escuela!

Lan—pero vas a tener que ir a esa escuela, quieras o no…por cierto Len, ya sacaste tus cosas de tu maleta?

Len—si, ya desempaqué mis cosas, aunque todavía no termino…

Lan—también trajiste tu tigre de peluche?...

Len--/sí, pero no lo vallas a comentar en frente de otras personas, eso me daría mucha pena…

Lan—pero por qué? Es algo muy natural en un niño como tú, jo,jo,jo

-

Len—sí pero yo ya tengo 16 años, mamá…

Lan—de todos modos…

(N/A: se me olvidó decir que los personajes aparentan mayor edad)

Jun—creo que será mejor que nos demos prisa para ir con mi papá y mi abuelo…

Los tres Tao se dirigieron hacía el jardín bajando unas elegantes escaleras en forma espiral y finamente tallada. La casa era muy lujosa y grande, por esa razón les tomo alrededor de minutos para llagar a donde estaban el padre de Len y el abuelo Ching Tao.

En el jardín había como 4 mesas con sillas y con una sombrilla en medio. También había distintos tipos de plantas y flores delicadas. Al fondo se encontraba una alberca con un gracioso puentecito en medio. Había también una especie de mini bodega al fondo y unos cuantos juegos para los niños sin olvidar el gran salón de fiestas de la derecha. El decorado era de muy buen gusto a pesar de que los Tao acaban de llegar y no había remodelado nada. No podía faltar la servidumbre que acababa de llegar a ofrecerles bocadillos.

Una vez juntos todos y sentados en una de las mesas del jardín se dispusieron a platicar sobre el asunto a tratar.

En Tao—bueno familia, el motivo para reunirlos en este lugar es para avisar a todos que mi padre se someterá al tratamiento nuevo el día de hoy y también quería decir que mis negocios los abriré a partir de mañana en la mañana; como todavía me hacen falta muchos empleados, será díficil empezar pero estoy seguro de que mi inversión en este país será muy buena y que nuestros negocios van a triunfar por lo tanto, quiero que ustedes, Len y Jun, destaquen en sus estudios de sus respectivas escuelas y que no me causen ningún tipo de problemas, entendido, no quiero que se metan en líos, sobre todo tú Len, recuerda que en China te tuve que cambiar de escuela varias veces debido a que somos shamanes, la gente no debe de saberlo, ellos no nos aceptan en sociedad como debe de ser por el solo hecho de practicar el shamanismo. Tampoco quiero que se involucren mucho con la demás gente, queda claro, no quiero que haya demasiadas confianzas en ellos, la gente no es de confiar.

Len—Sí, padre, ya entendimos el concepto, eso lo sabemos perfectamente desde hace mucho tiempo…

En Tao—y otra cosa, la chica que escogimos tu madre y yo hace años para que sea tu esposa, está por venir, la conocerás pronto y tal vez pronto preparemos la boda, recuerda que esta familia es de shamanes y por lo tanto debes de continuar con la tradición para seguir con el mandato de la dinastía, al ser mi hijo hombre, debes de cuidar la familia con la ayuda de la espada Horaiken…

Len—sí, lo sé, pero te advierto que yo no me voy a casar con alguien que no conozco…

En Tao—no está bien que lleves la contraría de tu padre, sabes perfectamente que debes de obedecer a esta familia que te vio nacer…

Len—y por que Jun no se ha casado? A ella no la van a obligar como a mi?

En Tao—con tu hermana es diferente, ella no tiene que seguir bien la tradición de la familia por que ella no quedará a cargo…

Len—digan lo que quieran…

Lan—jo, jo, jo,

Ching—bueno, familia, vamos a cenar todos!

Lan—sí, y tu Len, tienes que dormir temprano por que mañana vas a ir a la escuela…

Len—oye mamá, la escuela es privada?

Lan—no, en esta ocasión no es privada, tu padre dijo que te inscribiera en una escuela pública por que no sabemos bien si la empresa de tu padre va a tener éxito o no, te molesta ir a una escuela pública?

Len—no, al contrario, creo que después de todo esto es interesante, por fin voy a ir a la escuela como una persona normal…

Lan—el problema es que como es una escuela pública, tienes que hacer un examen de admisión para que te puedas quedar en la escuela…

Len—y si tengo que hacer un examen de admisión… por que voy a entrar mañana?

Lan—por que te aceptaron y puedes ir mientras haces el examen, si lo repruebas tienes que salir de la escuela y empezar otra vez el próximo año…

Len—no creo que haya mucho problema por eso, es seguro que paso un simple examen, no creo que se compare con los que hacía en las escuelas de China, lo bueno es que en mis anteriores escuelas, aprendí a escribir en japonés: hiragana y katakana.

Esa noche, después de cenar, el jovencito chino se fue a dormir a su habitación como todos los demás. El viaje lo había agotado y solo pensaba en dormir. Se había bañado y se disponía a dormir ligero por ser temporada de calor. El calor del verano en Japón era algo sofocante. Len tenía una especie de nervios por entrar a la escuela al día siguiente, esta sería sin duda, una nueva y emocionante experiencia, no solo por asistir a una escuela nueva, sino por que era en Japón y no era privada como a las que ya estaba acostumbrado. Lo único que lo inquietaba, era pensar en que iba a hacer cuando llegara la que era su prometida. Pero a fin de cuentas, todavía faltaba medio año para que eso sucediera. Su cumpleaños sería hasta el próximo 1° de Enero. Pero tal vez el tiempo pasaría volando. La habitación del chino era bastante amplia y equipada con un gran televisor y aparatos de sonido, una computadora a lado y unos cuantos muebles sin olvidar su gran clóset. A pesar de su edad, el siempre dormía con su tigre de peluche, era algo que lo hacía sentir bien, abrazar a su tigre, pero se avergonzaría mucho si alguien, además de su familia, llegar a enterarse. Como el era shaman, al igual que toda su familia, era lógico que tenía un espíritu acompañante. Su nombre era Basón y había sido un gran guerrero de la antigua China de hace mil años. Su espíritu le era muy fiel y respetuoso y por su puesto que velaba su sueño aunque en esa noche, el shaman chino no pudo conciliar el sueño del todo bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Len se levantó con desgano por la mala noche que había pasado. Verdaderamente, el Tao no tenía ganas de ir a la que sería su escuela de ahora en adelante pero tenía que hacerlo por obedecer a sus padres.

Len se dispuso a bañarse, cambiarse y bajó a desayunar. Mientras el joven Tao se encontraba bajando las escaleras al mismo tiempo que se sacaba el cabello con una toalla miró como sus padres, su hermana y su abuelo ya estaban sentados en la mesa mientras eran atendidos por la nueva servidumbre.

Lan—que bueno que ya despertaste Len -…

Jun—estás listo para ir a tu nueva escuela?

En--…

Ching—me alegra que mi nieto valla a conocer a nuevos amigos, pero recuerda Len, que está prohibido mostrar tus habilidades ante la gente normal, sabes muy bien que la gente no acepta a los shamanes, por algo la dinastía Tao fue excluida por el gobierno, por que dejaron de creer en nosotros…

Len—si, eso lo sé, no tienes por que repetirlo…

Lan—bueno, pues entonces date prisa para que nos vayamos…

Len—no me digas que tú me vas a acompañar?

Lan—sip, yo te voy a acompañar por que soy tu mamá y por que este es tu primer día de clases Jo, jo, jo…

Len—está bien, voy a desayunar rápido para que ya nos vayamos

Después de haber desayunado, Lan y Len se dispusieron a marcharse hacía la escuela en uno de sus autos particulares que era manejado por un zombie controlado con hechizos que Lan había hecho. Era bastante extraño para una persona normal, convivir con esa familia por que ellos eran shamanes desde épocas milenarias y su especialidad eran el control de zombies y posesiones de almas. Además, la familia Tao siempre vestía con trajes típicos de su región y eso los hacía verse estrafalarios ya que en Tokio si se vestía de la misma manera pero solo en días de fiesta y ellos los portaban todos los días. Len a veces sentía vergüenza por eso aunque el también visitera así y tuviera un ying yang en la espalda, pero quería mucho a su madre y a su hermana sobretodo.

Lan—pronto llegaremos, Len, espero que te valla bien en tu nueva escuela…

Len—sí, aunque eso no me importa sabes?...

El joven Tao observaba por la ventanilla del auto a las personas que comenzaban con su vida cotidiana. Se podían observar niños presurosos para ir a la escuela y señores de traje con maletín que también llevaban prisa. Hasta ese momento, Len no tenía interés en las cosas. Pero no sabía que su vida cambiaría drásticamente a partir de ese día.

El clima era templado. Len llevaba puesto el uniforme de su anterior escuela: suéter amarillo, shors negros, camisa blanca con tirantes y corbata. Esa ropa lo hacía lucir muy bien.

Tras cruzar varías calles, dando vueltas en las esquinas y después de esperar varios semáforos, por fin habían llegado a la escuela nueva.

Lan—hemos llegado, Len!

Len—(sin mucho interés todavía) sí, así que esta será mi nueva escuela de ahora en adelante…bueno, no es lo que esperaba pero está bien, de todas maneras, ya estaba harto de lo mismo.

Lan—(dándole una pequeña bolsita de tela) que te la pases bien, Len, toma, esto es tu almuerzo para la hora del descanso.

Len—(con la cara roja) sí, si, ya me voy a mi salón, es cierto, cuál es mi salón, mamá?

Lan—ve a preguntar a la dirección, da tu nombre y ellos te preguntaran por el nombre de tu padre y el mío y después ellos te dicen en que salón tienes que ir…

Len—o sea que no sabías en donde en donde voy a ir, es un lío pero bueno…

Lan—nos vemos pronto, Len…

El jovencito chino se alejó y después de preguntar sobre su salón, se dirigió a este. Había algo extraño, ahora sentía una gran emoción por entrar a su nuevo salón y conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

Len—se supone que mi salón es el 2° II y se encuentra en el edificio 10 piso 3, bueno pues será mejor que me de prisa.

El Tao se apresuró a llegar a su salón pero cuando lo encontró, el maestro correspondiente ya había entrado así que el mismo maestro fue quien lo presentó hacía los demás alumnos.

Len se mostraba algo nervioso, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

Profesor—bueno jóvenes, les presento a su nuevo compañero, se llama Tao Len, su familia se acaba de mudar de China por motivos personales y quiero que lo reciban de la mejor forma. Por favor, alguien quiere asignarse el papel de guía para que le muestren nuestro sistema de trabajo y las instalaciones a este joven?

Len--…

Profesor—nadie, bueno entonces yo lo escogeré…veamos, será tú, joven Usui.

Len solo miraba al rededor pero al fijarse en las instalaciones del lugar pero al voltear a ver al que sería su asesor nuevo, no pudo apartar la mirada de el. El jovencito Tao se sentía extraño, nunca se había sentido tan atraído por una persona y menos que fuera de su mismo género. Durante unos segundos solo lo miró fijamente, además de que le agradaba bastante escuchar el sonido de su voz.

Mientras, el jovencito Usui, parecía no estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por el profesor.

Usui—pero maestro, por que yo tengo que enseñarle a este enano lo que hay en la escuela.- la actitud del Usui se tornaba pesada y algo agresiva así como su expresión en el rostro.

Profesor—no me importa las quejas que pongas, tu serás quien lo guíe en esta escuela y se acabó, ya que últimamente no has estado poniendo mucho empeño en tus calases, tal vez si me haces caso, te suba algunos puntos…

Usui—está bien profesor.

Profesor—Len, ve a sentarte ahí junto con Usui, en esa banca vacía.

Len se dirigió hacía el asiento vacío junto al apuesto joven Usui. El jovencito era un peliazul que hacía suspirar a cualquier chica, parecía ser popular entre ellas. Tenía unos hermosos ojos negros y traía demás una banda en la frente que lo hacía ver mejor. Vestía con short azul marino con franjas extrañas a los lados, traía puesta una chamarra también extraña de tono amarillo claro y con detalles azules, se notaba que le gustaba el azul.

El joven Usui no volteaba a ver al recién llegado, pero el chino estaba inquieto y no podía poner atención a las clases por solo mirar al peliazul. Esta situación era muy extraña para el, nunca pensó sentirse así.

Terminando la clase, a la hora del descanso, Len se quedó sentado en su banca y destapó su almuerzo para comerlo, aún no había entablado conversación con el Usui. De pronto una sombra le tapó la luz y al voltear hacía arriba, se dio cuenta de que era el peliazul quien lo miraba y se dispuso a decir.

Usui—hola! te llamas Len verdad? Sabes? A mi me gusta mucho el almuerzo casero, prefiero comer algo hecho en casa que comprar aquí en la escuela…-el peliazul le sonrió cerrando los ojos, era muy guapo en verdad.

Len—que bien! pienso lo mismo, y tu como te llamas?

Usui—me llamo Horokeu Usui pero todos me dicen Horo-Horo

De pronto alguien llamó al peliazul…

¿?—ven Hoto-Hoto, vamos a la cafetería….

Len—también te dicen Hoto-Hoto, ja, tu nombre es gracioso.

Horo-Horo—no te burles, Len-to

Len—que dices!

Horo-Horo—tranquilo, no quiero pelear contigo, de hecho, venía a invitarte a que te juntaras conmigo

Len—contigo//// -el chino no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Horo-Horo—sí, conmigo y con mis amigos, quiero presentártelos, verás que ellos te caerán bien…-

El peliazul toma de la mano al Tao y lo jala bruscamente para llevarlo hacía donde se encontraban otros chicos del mismo salón de clases pero Len se molesta y se aparta rápidamente del chico Usui.

Len—suéltame, no te he dado ningún derecho de que me hablas de esa manera y de que me trate así, y menos de que me agarres de la mano para llevarme con tus estúpidos amigos que deben de ser tan estúpidos como tú, cabello de puerco espín, no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, se ve que no me conoces…

Horo-Horo—(con los ojos como plato) pero que dices? (ahora Horo cambia su tono de voz y comienza a hablar con sarcasmo y con mirada de enojo) veo que al "señorito" no le agradan los chicos como nosotros, apuesto a que usted está acostumbrado a los lujos y comodidades, no es así? Bien, pues si no quieres convivir con nosotros entonces no te vamos a dirigir la palabra, pero cuídate, por que nosotros no soportamos las actitudes de la gente como tú…

Len—pues no me importa, no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación con personas como tú, y mide tus palabras y tu tono de voz, por que podría pedir que te saquen de la escuela…

Horo-Horo—no te tengo ningún miedo, sabes?

En ese momento, un jovencito de cabello verde se acerca a ellos y le habla al peliazul. Su nombre era Lyserg y vestía de manera elegante.

Lyserg—ya vamonos Horo, los chicos nos esperan…ah, el es el nuevo verdad, se nota por su forma de vestir…

Horo-Horo—si, es el nuevo niño idiota que acaba de llegar a arruinarnos la existencia con sus estúpidos idealismos.

Lyserg—no te entiendo, sí hace un rato dijiste que el te agradaba bastante como para que fueran amigos

Len--/ que? Que es a lo que te refieres con eso? Querías ser solo un amigo?

Horo-Horo—yo no quería intimidarte, picudito, solo quería que te unieras a nuestra banda, pero ya que tienes sangre pesada, mejor olvídalo

Len—bien, no necesito de una bola de idiotas como ustedes

Horo-Horo—vamonos Lyserg

Los dos chicos salieron del salón, Horo iba bastante molesto y se le notaba rotundamente en el rostro pero a Len no le dio mucha importancia ya que estaba acostumbrado a no caerle bien a la gente.

Lo que el chino no sabía era que el peliazul también sentía una cierta atracción extraña hacía Len y por esa razón quería acercársele.

El chico Usui se sentía muy extraño y confundido aunque no pasaba a mayores. Más tarde, cuando todos los alumnos ya habían salido, el peliazul espero hasta que Len saliera para seguirlo hasta su casa pero en ese justo momento, un auto de color negro llegó a recoger al chino y el Usui lo perdió de vista.

Una vez llegado a casa, Len y su familia se disponían a comer cuando En anunció—bueno, pues quería decirles que ya estoy contratando el nuevo personal para los locales pero en estos días en que no hay nadie que pueda atenderlos, Len, tendrás que ir en las tardes un rato para supervisarlos, entendido?.

Len—pues, no me queda más que obedecer, eso ya lo sé.

El chino se sentía muy desganado por su nueva tarea.

En—…así que, será mejor que te des prisa para irte esta misma tarde; contraté a alguien para que se encargue de vender los productos, ya que sabe mucho sobre esto y es recomendado, pero no estaría de más que lo supervisaras a partir de hoy, Len.

Len--°pensando° rayos! Por que tengo que ir esta misma tarde!.

Lan—y encontraste nuevos amigos, Len?

Len—solo con sorpresas desagradables, madre.

Más tarde, cuando el chino llegó al local principal de los Tao, que se encontraba en una prestigiada tienda, se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el nuevo trabajador de su familia era nada menos que el peliazul apuesto de su escuela. La sorpresa fue muy grande para Len y los dos se quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos como plato y sin decir palabra alguna durante un buen tiempo.

Len—tú aquí?

Horo-Horo—no me digas que tu eres el hijo del dueño de los locales?

Len—sí, soy Len Tao hijo del empresario En Tao, dueño de estos locales.

Horo-Horo—valla, que sorpresa, nunca me lo imaginé.

Len—bueno, pues, quiero ver que comiences a trabajar.

Horo-Horo—vamos, no seas así picudito, mejor vamos a platicar un ratito para conocernos mejor…

Len—bueno, está bien, pero solo un rato…

Los dos chicos se pusieron a platicar durante un largo rato hasta que la tienda estaba apunto de cerrar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola, valla! ¬¬ este fic está quedando más tonto de lo que esperaba, la verdad, no creo que sea tan bueno pero pues que se le va a hacer, espero que en el siguiente capítulo mejore, la verdad no soy muy buena para inventar situaciones parecidas, soy mejor con las continuaciones pero algo es algo. Lo que pasa es que con esta pareja tengo muchas ideas pero a l ahora de escribir se me van como por arte de magia y no desarrollo muy bien la trama pero trataré de superarme -. No se preocupen, habrá Lemon, mucho Lemon y celos, tragedias, venganzas, despechos y muchas cosas más en futuros capítulos, se los prometo, esto solo es una pequeña introducción, así que no dejen de leer. Onegai, manden review! -.

Me despido, cuídense. Ja nee!


	2. Inevitablemente Juntos

**Tentaciones peligrosas**

**¥.****きらいやみ****きらいやみ****.¥**

Hola! este es supuestamente el siguiente capítulo del fic (ya vamos con el segundo n.n) digo supuestamente por que la verdad creo que está quedando un poco mal a comparación de lo que pensaba escribir ¬.¬ pero ni modo, espero que me sigan mandando review para que me den ideas a mi cerebro que traigo seco por el momento u.u. Bueno en este capítulo se desarrollaran más cosas y les prometo que habrá un poco de lemon, y en futuros capítulos habrá mucho lemon. Agradezco mucho que hayan leído y mandado reviews y que bueno que les gustó. Ahora sí, a leer.

**Nota:** por cuestiones diferentes, doy aviso de que las edades que ahora representan los personajes son de 19 años y son UNIVERSITARIOS.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este fic es yaoi, muy yaoi así que homofóbicos ni se atrevan a leer n.n.

**Capítulo 2:** Inevitablemente juntos

Los dos chicos se quedaron platicando por un rato más hasta que la tienda estaba a punto de cerrar.

Ambos habían disfrutado tanto de estar juntos que no se percataron de la hora a pesar de que habían estado atendiendo a los clientes. Estaban sentados en los bancos que se encontraban ahí y platicaban sobre las cosas que acostumbraban hacer por las tardes o los fines de semana, platicaban de sus gustos y disgustos. En solo unas horas, se habían hecho muy buenos ¿amigos?. Probablemente sí.

Ya eran alrededor de las 10:00 pm y la tienda había cerrado. Nadie de los demás empleados se había percatado de que dentro, aún se encontraban dos personas que parecían hipnotizadas o cegadas por la presencia del chico contrario. No podían evitar la atracción mutua.

Los dos chicos se encontraban casi al fondo de los locales. De pronto se apagaron las luces del lugar y salieron inmediatamente de sus pensamientos.

Len—que pasa!

Horo-Horo—no puede ser! Si a pagaron las luces significa que acaban de cerrar la tienda

Len--¿Qué dices, idiota! ¡¿Que cerraron la tienda? Ahora que vamos a hacer?

Horo-Horo—calma Len… no podremos salir de aquí hasta mañana, solo tenemos que esperar a que amanezca.

Len—pero que dices? A parte de que fue tu culpa, todavía me dices que no podremos salir hasta mañana? Mi madre y mi hermana se preocuparan…

Horo-Horo- calma, ya te dije que no saldremos de aquí, el único que tiene las llaves de la tienda es tu padre y los supervisores del lugar.

Len—mi padre tiene unas llaves? Bien, entonces lo llamaré por celular.

En ese momento el pequeño chino saca su celular pantalla a color de uno de sus bolsillos y comienza a marcar algún número.

Len—bueno, papá, quedé encerrado en la tienda, sí, sí lo que pasa es que por culpa de uno de los tontos empleados que contrataste no me percaté del tiempo y me cerraron la tienda, pero, es que, bueno está bien, adiós.

Len apaga su teléfono y baja la mirada con desgano.

Horo-Horo—que pasa?

Len—temo que tendré que quedarme toda la noche aquí con un estúpido como tú- en el chico se notaba un gran disgusto.

Horo-Horo—solo te limitas a insultar a la gente?- el joven peliazul se mostró molesto y harto por las palabras del Tao.

Len—la verdad es que eres un estúpido cabeza hueca

Horo-Horo—imbécil- el Usui molesto tomó a Len del cuello de su camisa como si intentara alzarlo del piso- yo no tengo la culpa de todas tus desgracias, dices que yo soy el culpable de que nos hayamos quedado atrapados aquí, sabes? Detesto a las personas frívolas como tú…

El tono en el que el Usui hablaba era bastante agresivo, a cualquiera podía causar miedo hasta a Len Tao quien estaba acostumbrado a que él siempre era el que trataba mal a la gente.

Por un momento parecía que el Usui había perdido la razón. El joven Tao no lo sabía pero el peliazul se caracterizaba por ser así de agresivo con gente como Len. Todo esto tenía sentido al recordar que Horo-Horo trabajaba para En Tao. En Tao era casi igual que Len, así que esa era una forma de desquitarse para Horo-Horo.

En los ojos negros del Usui se notaba su enfado pero recapacitó en unos instantes soltando así al Tao.

Horo-Horo- perdón, te ruego que me disculpes, no era mi intención… lo que pasa es que yo soy así cuando me encuentro en una situación de pánico como esta.

Ese era un perfecto pretexto para justificar su arranque de ira de corto plazo. El joven Usui sabía que no sentía pánico por quedarse atrapado en ese lugar, pues conocía cada uno de los rincones. Por lo contrario, era lo que deseaba, por que en verdad que le gustaba el Tao y no desaprovecharía la ocasión.

Len se incorporó de nuevo pero aún con una mirada de extraña indiferencia hacía el mayor. Todo lo ocurrido hacía unos instantes, lo dejó atónito, nunca alguien le había hablado en ese tono, claro, a excepción de su padre.

El Tao se acomodó un poco el cuello de su camisa.

Len- mmmm… creo que fue lo justo, era normal que reaccionaras así ante mi actitud altanera y egoísta, no te culpo.

Horo-Horo-…si pero…tampoco debía ser para tanto, nada justifica mi agresividad…disculpa, Len, no lo volveré a hacer. Entiendo que eres rico y que estás acostumbrado a tratar así a la gente pero yo no debí…

El Usui fue interrumpido por Len al mismo tiempo que éste se acercaba un poco.

Len- ya te dije que lo olvides…vuelvo a decir lo mismo: nunca había conocido a un sujeto como tú…

Horo-Horo- a que te refieres?- preguntó curioso el peliazul.

Len- …nunca había conocido a un sujeto como tú…con agallas y agradable…

Horo-Horo-cómo dices? Agradable?...

Len- si, bueno, es que eres el primero que me habla como un amigo, nunca había tenido uno sabes?

Horo-Horo- cómo que nunca habías tenido un amigo? Eso es ridículo…

Len- pues aunque no lo creas, normalmente no soporto mucho tiempo a la gente ajena a mi familia…

Horo-Horo- entonces…quiere decir que…me consideras como un amigo?

Len- si…déjame decirte que el rato que tu y yo platicamos juntos fue muy agradable, nunca antes lo había hecho por tanto tiempo. Si mal no recuerdo…comenzamos a platicar desde hace como 3 horas, no? Y sin darnos cuenta nos cerraron la tienda…

Horo-Horo- entonces no vuelvas a decir que yo soy el culpable de que nos hayamos quedado encerrados aquí…

Len- si, ya no voy a culparte, trataré de ser más comprensivo. Ni hablar! Tendremos que esperar toda la noche.

Contrario a Horo-Horo, Len no pensaba que la idea de quedarse con el peliazul toda la noche en ese lugar fuera buena. Era verdad que Len Tao también sentía mucha atracción por Horo-Horo, ya que desde el primer momento en que lo vio pensó en que era muy guapo pero no le gustaba la idea de dormir de manera incómoda en ese lugar lleno de cajas de cartón. Pero nada podía hacerse.

Horo-Horo- oye Len…

Len- que quieres?

Horo-Horo- quería decirte que yo sé donde hay un lugar perfecto para que escapemos a la calle…

Len- como dices, idiota? Sabías una salida y no me lo dijiste?

Horo-Horo- bueno, es que si sé que hay una salida pero…

Len- habla!

Horo-Horo- es que se trata de una pequeña ventanilla pero solo puede pasar por allí una persona pequeña y delgada o un niño…

Len-ya lo has intentado?

Horo-Horo- ya, una vez que olvidé dentro de la tienda una cosa y quise entrar pero no pude, pero creo que tú si podrás…

Len-pues vamos a ver…

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al la ventanilla de la que hablaba Horo-Horo. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba. Efectivamente era una ventanilla estrecha y no solo eso, sino que se encontraba bastante alta, tal vez como a 2 metros o más. Lo único que había en el lugar eran cajas de cartón y la mayoría vacías.

Miraron la ventanilla por un rato. El lugar no era tan oscuro debido al reflejo de los rayos de la luna que se proyectaban a través de una pequeña abertura en la ventanilla la cual daba directamente a la calle. Pese a que era muy estrecha, todo parecía indicar que Len podía salir a través de ella.

Horo-horo- bien, entonces lo intentarás?

Len-así que no cabes por esa ventanilla?

Horo-Horo- si quepo, pero uno necesita ayuda para pasar por ahí, no ves que está bastante alta?

Len- pues creo que tienes razón, bueno, entonces seré yo el primero que salga.

Horo-Horo- bueno, entonces, cuando salgas puedes ayudarme a que yo salga. Descuida, del otro lado de la ventanilla, donde está la calle, no es muy alto como aquí.

De pronto, el Tao comienza a sentir unas manos entre su cintura para después ser levantado del piso sorpresivamente.

Len- oye! Que haces, idiota!

Horo-Horo- solo te estoy cargando para que puedas subir más fácilmente, o acaso…te incomoda?

Len- no, claro que no me incomoda u…u

Pero la verdad era que Len se sentía muy incómodo ante tal situación. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y comenzó a salir un poco de sudor de su frente. Trató de quedarse quieto pero no lo lograba bien. No quería dar insinuación alguna al Usui, de que se sentía bien al ser cargado por él. Gracias a las penumbras del lugar, Horo-Horo no pudo notar nada. El peliazul también comenzó a sonrojarse un poco. En buena parte era algo que hacía con el propósito de cargar al Tao, por eso lo hacía de manera delicada.

Horo-Horo- casi no pesas, Len?- El sonrojo de las mejillas del Usui se hizo mayor.

Len- lo dices como sarcasmo?...

Horo-Horo- O.o no, claro que no, lo digo por que pensé que me costaría trabajo cargarte u…u

Len- bueno, entonces cállate y deja que salga por la ventana…

Len abrió la ventanilla que comúnmente dejaban semi cerrada. Se levantó una nube de polvo lo cual lo hizo toser. Fue cuando por fin pudo ver la calle oscura y tétrica. Comenzó a entrar por la ventanilla y dio un gran brinco para poder tocar el piso.

Len- bien! lo logré, estoy fuera, Horo-Horo.

Horo-Horo- bueno y ahora como salgo yo?

Len-que no lo habías pensado, imbécil?

Horo-Horo- no…no lo había pensado

Len- eres un idiota! Ahora como vas a salir?

Horo-Horo- tengo una idea! Intentaré apilar unas cajas para ver si así puedo llegar hasta la ventana

Len- y lo dices ahora! Entonces podríamos haber evitado que tu me cargaras…

Horo-Horo comenzó entonces a apilar algunas cajas para poder alcanzar la ventanilla y salir junto a Len. Formó una gran fila, lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir su peso y la escaló. Fácilmente logró llegar y entrar a través de la ventanilla. Mientras, el chino lo veía con enfado terrible. Le disgustaba tanto sentirse incómodo cuando el peliazul lo cargó que esa era la faceta que quería hacer creer al Usui, la de estar molesto con el.

Horo-Horo- lo ves? Fue algo muy fácil…- decía desde la ventanilla.

Horo-Horo-…solo tuve que apilar algunas cajas y…- sin dudarlo, el peliazul dio un salto, al igual que el chino, sin percatarse de que Len se encontraba justo debajo de la ventanilla.

El acto hizo que Horo-Horo cayera encima del Tao sin que este pudiera esquivarlo. Ambos chicos quedaron en el piso, uno sobre otro. En su rostro se dibujó una expresión de confusión además de un sonrojo bastante notorio a la luz de la luna y del poco alumbrado público que apenas llegaba. Duraron así por unos segundos. Simplemente no podían apartarse uno del otro. Era como si algo los impulsara a seguir.

Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más pero despacio. Aún no pronunciaban palabra alguna. No se oía más que el ruido de los grillos cercanos. Probablemente lo que ambos jóvenes deseaban era el encuentro de sus bocas pero no llegarían a algo así tan pronto, o si?

Sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, su respiración se aceleró al igual que su ritmo cardíaco. Un calor parecía invadir sus cuerpos. Para los dos era una sensación nueva y extraña.

Un beso, tal vez apasionado, podría consumarse pronto. Sus labios comenzaron a rozarse entre sí sintiendo su cálido respirar mutuamente. Cada uno podía percibir el aroma del otro. Cada uno podía comenzar a conocer el sabor de otros labios. Sin embargo, el beso no se dio, por que el peliazul decidió separarse pronto. Era cierto que lo deseaba, y más ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, demasiado cerca. Pero no podía, el hecho de pensar que esto podía causar que Len fuera a despreciarlo, a no hablarle nunca más. Esta idea le causaba miedo, no quería que así sucediera. Pensaba que tal vez el tiempo podría decidirlo. De todas formas el no estaba muy seguro tampoco. No sabía si Len era un homofóbico o no.

Los dos se miraron confundidos.

Len—que ocurre?

Horo-Horo- perdón, no fue mi intención…

Len- me encanta oírte pedir disculpas, lo dices en un tono muy…sensual

Horo-Horo- como dices?- el peliazul no podía creer lo que el Tao le había dicho.

Len- es lo que pienso, tiene algo de malo?

Horo-Horo- no, no es eso, es solo que… es raro escuchar eso entre hombres

Len- por que tiene que ser raro, si es solo lo que pienso. Podrías levantarte? Pesas…

Horo-Horo- ah, si… disculpa- el sonrojo aún no se le quitaba.

El peliazul se levantó, seguido del Tao sacudiéndose cada uno el polvo que les había alcanzado a caer.

Len- ahora a donde vamos?

Horo-horo- pues a nuestras casas no?

Len- bueno, pues nos vemos mañana y gracias por ayudarme a salir…

Horo-Horo- puedo acompañarte a tu casa si quieres…

Len- y que no están preocupados en tú casa por tu retraso?

Horo-Horo- no, vivo solo, mi familia vive en Hokkaido, donde yo nací, ya te lo había dicho.

Len- no sabía que vivías solo, bueno, está bien, puedes acompañarme, por que la verdad aún me pierdo en estas calles…

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar en medio de las semidesiertas calles brumosas de Tokio. Ya era casi media noche, el ambiente era muy perturbador para andar solo por la calle. Len pensó que había sido la mejor decisión que Horo-Horo lo acompañara por que alguien podía asaltarlo y dejarlo golpeado camino a su casa. Por fortuna su casa no quedaba muy lejos de ahí. Con Horo-Horo a su lado se sentía mucho más seguro, además de que disfrutaba su presencia. Sentía una gran decepción de que no había ocurrido ese beso entre los dos. Ahora entendía lo mucho que lo deseaba. Ahora sabía que sentía algo fuerte hacía el peliazul. Pero ya existiría otra ocasión.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Tao, estaban a punto de despedirse pero trataban de hacer más tiempo para ello.

Len- pues, aquí es mi casa, si quieres puedo llevarte en uno de mis autos para que no camines solo por la calle…

Horo-Horo- lo dices en serio?

Len- claro que sí, no me gustaría que te pasara algo camino a tu casa.

Horo-Horo- sí, creo que tienes razón

Len- entonces vamos por uno de mis autos.

Entraron al pequeño estacionamiento en donde alojaban los autos de la familia. Eran 6 lujosos autos de distinto color. Dos eran de Len, uno de Jun, dos de En Tao y uno de Lan Tao. El abuelo tenía el suyo dentro de la cochera por que lo usaba poco. Horo-Horo solo podía ver arbustos más allá de los autos y algo lejos se notaba poco la casa por que estaban las luces apagadas. A los Tao no les gustaba mucho la luz.

Len- Usaré este, aquí traigo las llaves, vamos, sube…- anuncio el Tao

Horo-Horo- waau! Tu familia si que es rica.

Len- tu me irás diciendo hacía donde queda tu casa, entendido?

Horo-Horo- ni modo que tu lo adivines- dijo el peliazul con sarcasmo.

Len- no te hagas el gracioso, quieres?

Horo-horo- solo intento calmar la tensión.

Comenzaron el recorrido. Horo-Horo iba diciendo a Len por donde irse. El camino era un poco largo por que el Tao comenzó a inquietarse un poco debido a que el combustible comenzaba a terminarse.

Len- esto no estaba en mis planes… por que no me dijiste que vivías tan lejos, idiota?

Horo-Horo- tu no lo preguntaste? Además no es tan lejos

Len- pensabas irte a pie?

Horo-Horo- no, pensaba tomar un taxi…

Len-hay taxis a esta hora?

Horo-Horo- puede haber alguno, no?

Len- mejor cállate por que me estoy desesperando, no traigo dinero para el combustible del auto y no me alcanzará para regresar…- el Tao parecía sacar chispas por el enfado.

Horo-Horo- yo no tengo dinero suficiente para prestarte, mañana es cuando cobro mi quincena.

Len- entonces tendré que…

Horo-Horo- pues no habrá otro remedio: tendrás que dormir en mi departamento…- pese a la oscuridad, el peliazul podía notarse que una mirada maliciosa y divertida se dibujaba en su rostro.

Efectivamente, no hubo más remedio que quedarse a dormir en casa del peliazul. Se detuvieron en donde se encontraban una serie de edificios. En uno de ellos se encontraba el departamento del peliazul, en el tercer piso. Los dos chicos bajaron del auto y comenzaron por subir unas escaleras que ascendían en forma de espiral. Llegaron hasta la puerta descuidada y algo maltratada de la vivienda que habitaba el Usui.

Horo-Horo sacó unas llaves y escogió alguna. Abrió la puerta y un extraño aroma a comida se percibía desde afuera. También pudo notarse un poco de olor a humedad. Entraron a lo que es la sala donde solo se podía apreciar un sofá, una pequeña televisión y una pequeña mesa además de un librero con pocos libros. El Usui encendió la luz. Fue como Len pudo mirar mejor los objetos. También había algo de basura en el piso. La mochila que Horo-Horo solía usar para llevar sus útiles a la escuela, yacía tirada a un lado del sofá. Los libros que debían estar dentro de la mochila ahora estaban semi dispersados por el piso. También había un plato de comida para perro y agua en un pequeño recipiente, lo que indicaba que tenía una pequeña mascota.

Horo-Horo- pasa, que esperas?- el peliazul lo invitó a pasar haciendo un ademán.

Len- si, claro… se nota que en verdad vives solo.

Horo-Horo- perdona por el desorden, es que no me da mucho tiempo de limpiar. Después de la escuela, tengo que ir a mi trabajo- el Usui cerró l puerta.

Len- si, lo entiendo, pero no es más limpio el que recoge sino el que menos ensucia, sabes?

Horo-horo- si, mi mamá me dice lo mismo- comenzando a frotar el cabello de su nuca.

Len- además veo que no tienes muchas cosas…

Horo-Horo- es que viviendo solo, no las necesito mucho…ven Shirou inu!- el Usui llamó a su perro quien vino gustoso, meneando la cola de alegría.

El pequeño animal corrió por el pasillo y se abalanzó sobre su joven dueño.

Len- es un perro muy lindo…

Horo-Horo- es mi mejor amigo, el y yo vivimos en este departamento…

Len- sabes? Tengo mucho sueño, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela y no quiero que se me haga tarde, donde voy a dormir?

Horo-horo- duerme en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá…

Len- en donde está tu cuarto?

Horo-Horo- en el fondo del pasillo…

El Tao caminó hacía donde estaba la habitación del Usui. Esperaba encontrarse con un cuarto desordenado como la sala pero no fue así. Dentro había una cama bien tendida, un escritorio con libro bien apilados y un armario.

Horo-Horo- si quieres puedo prestarte algo de ropa…

Len- no, así está bien, yo acostumbro dormir solo con mis boxer

Horo-Horo- mmm….bueno, entonces, que pases buenas noches.

Len- je…tu también.

Horo-Horo también acostumbraba dormir con boxer solamente. Pero de su mente no salía esa imagen en donde ellos dos se encontraban tan cerca de ese beso. Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a desvestirse para dormir. Pronto comenzó a fantasear en la idea de aprovecharse de que Len estaba en su cuarto, probablemente ya solo con su boxer, para seducirlo y…

Horo-Horo- no, será mejor que deje de pensar en eso…

El Tao se encontraba ya acostado en la cama. Iba a asegurar la puerta para que Horo-horo no entrara pero pensó que el Usui sería incapaz de tal cosa, así que no lo hizo.

Len intentó conciliar el sueño pero no podía. Sentía demasiado nerviosismo por el hecho de saber que ese encontraba tan cerca de Horo-horo.

Horo-horo ya estaba muy inquieto. No lo resistiría más, así que decidió levantarse para ir al baño a arreglar su "asunto" pero no entró al baño y miró a donde estaba la puerta de su habitación. Dudó en entrar o no. Comenzó un gran calor recorrer todo su cuerpo de nuevo. 

Sin dudarlo más, decidió entrar al cuarto, moviendo la perilla lentamente. Len hundía su cara entre la almohada y se tapaba con las sábanas comenzando así a sudar.

Horo-horo se fue acercando cada vez más hacía la cama donde Len estaba "durmiendo". Lentamente comenzó a tratar de despojarlo de las cobijas. Len reaccionó pero no tuvo tiempo para evitar aquel beso. En efecto, Horo-horo besaba a Len con gran pasión, explorando cada rincón de su boca.

El hecho de que ambos estuvieran semidesnudos hizo que el ambiente se tornara cada vez más lujurioso. Horo-horo se subió a la cama. Tiraron algunas sábanas al piso. Ninguno de los dos se resistió. Ahora estaban juntos y no lo desperdiciarían.

Primero sintieron como chocaban sus entrepiernas, causándoles sumo placer, lo cual los hizo lanzar ciertos gemidos. Seguían las caricias. No pronunciaban palabra alguna. Horo-Horo comenzó a besar el cuello de Len con gran ansiedad.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, sus boxer se habían perdido de vista. Ya estaban completamente desnudos. Hasta esa banda de la cabeza de Horo-horo había sido quitada. El peliazul comenzó a acariciar el miembro de su compañanero.

Los gemidos seguían invadiendo la habitación y cada vez era más fuertes. Su excitación era tan fuerte que los dos chicos deseaban ya tener un contacto sexual competo.

Len- Horo-Horo, ya, quiero sentirte…- su voz se entrecortaba por la excitación, solo se escuchaba como un susurrro.

Horo-Horo- como…dices…?- tampoco podía hablar con coherencia.

Len- quiero sentirte dentrooo…- ahora había subido su tono de voz. Lo pedía con gran insistencia.

Horo-Horo- lo haré…

El Usui sacó un lubricante y después de llenar su miembro de el, se dispuso a entrar lentamente para no lastimar al chico chino.

No podía verse nada por que la luz estaba apagada, lo que hacía que el momento fuera más emocionante. El Usui entró cada vez más y más hasta llegar al final.

Len soltó un quejido leve. Sentía dolor pero mezclado con un inigualable placer. Trató de ahogar un grito en el pecho del Usui. Horo-Horo dio un gran gemido de placer levantando su cara hacía donde estaba el techo. El peliazul comenzó a mover la cadera de forma circular, lo que los estimuló a continuar.

Después de un delicioso orgasmo del peliazul, vino uno del chino que sintió el Usui deliciosamente por todo su torso. Nunca habían sentido tal placer y no se arrepentirían de lo que habían hecho.

Después de sentirse satisfechos, el peliazul salió y cayó rendido a un lado de Len. El Tao tenía una gran sonrisa por su excitación pero tiernamente tapó a su compañero con una de las sábanas. Len besó a Horo-Horo en la boca, ahora de forma tierna, como diciéndole "gracias, te amo". Ambos chicos durmieron placenteramente el resto de la noche.

…………………………CONTINUARA…………………………

Hola! espero que les haya gustado este capi, a mi parecer está algo cortito, no sé que opinen ustedes, pero es que ya son la 1:00 de la mañana y se me secó un poco el cerebro. La verdad es que no quería que las cosas sucedieran tan pronto pero mi pervertida mente me incitó a escribirlo muajaja (mirada maliciosa y pervertida de Kirai Yami). Espero que pueda actualizar pronto el próximo capi para que sepan en que continua todo ¿cómo será la relación de Horo-Horo y Len a partir de ahora? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capi, así que no dejen de leer y onegai, review!.

Ja nee!

Kuchizuke!

Kyoskete Kudasai!

Atentamente, Kirai Yami **きらいやみ**

Sus reviews:

**Alia Asakura: **Hola, espero que estés bien y te agradezco que hayas leído el fic, que bueno que te gustó. Bueno, con respecto a lo de que Horo-Horo trabaja ahí pues la verdad si me equivoqué con lo de las edades pero bueno, ya que, de todos modos Horo-horo solo trabaja ahí ayudando en cosas pequeñas y no le pagan mucho, tampoco trabaja mucho tiempo ahí n.n. Dices que ponga un poco de HaoxYoh? Pues me encantaría, lo voy a hacer (por que además me gusta esa pareja también) y creo que intentaré hacer lo de las parejas disparejas que sugeriste. Espero que te guste este capi y onegai, mándame otro review.

**Hitomi miwa: ** pues como vez tardé siglos pero ya por fin aquí está el otro capítulo de este fic, te mando muchos saludos y que te encuentres bien n.n.

**Horohorolikka: **gomen nasay T.T por tárdame en actualizar pero aquí ya lo tienes. Que bueno que te haya gustado mucho el capi! Eso me hace muy feliz T.T y espero que este también te guste. También espero que puedas leer mis otros fics y onegai, mándame otro review sobre este capi que espero que ahora si sea lo suficientemente largo. Kyoskete!.

**Pilikita y Kororito: **Que bueno que me digas que es un lindo fic T.T, me gusta que queden satisfechos con lo que escribo. No se si ya pude unir este fic a tu C2, creo que no, mejor tú explícame como se hace por que no sé T.T. Onegai, otro review. Kyoskete kudasai!

**Risa Haradaa: **Como vez ya actualicé el nuevo capi y espero que te guste para recibir otro review tuyo. Te gusta DNAngel? A mi si (sobre todo por el sexy Dark-san), tal vez luego escriba algo de esa serie. Kyoskete kudasai!


End file.
